Anastasia Tsarova
Anastasia Tsarova is the daughter of Ivan Tsarevich and Marya Morevna from The Death of Koschei the Deathless, a Russian fairy tale collected by Alexander Afanasiyev. She is the older sister of Anatoly Tsarov. Info Name: Anastasia Ivanovna Tsarova Age: 16 Parent's Story: The Death of Koschei the Deathless Roommate: Viorica Trandafir Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To explore as many dungeons as I can. My "Magic" Touch: I can easily navigate labyrinthine mazes. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Paul Teufel. He's a very cool guy. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I often have trouble staying up during the day because I spend so much time awake at night. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. Definitely a class fit for me! Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. This class is so freakin' girly - ugh! Best Friend Forever After: Sapphira Clé. She has the curiosity that I possess. Character Appearance Anastasia is very tall for her age. She has pale skin, red hair in a pixie cut, and magenta eyes. On most days, Anastasia wears a pink T-shirt, blue jeans, and a black babushka with pink polka dots. She also wears chains around her neck (as in real chains, not gold or silver chains), though they fit loosely like necklaces, so Anastasia doesn't have to worry about choking. Sometimes she'll wear a pin with the Russian flag on it. Personality Anastasia likes the dark. She enjoys spending time outside at night and doesn't mind the scary things that lurk in the darkness. She enjoys frightening others wth pranks. Anastasia can often be seen in the dungeons looking for trouble. She is also fond of athletics and exercises regularly. Biography Privet! My name is Anastasia Tsarova. I am the daughter of Ivan Tsarevich and Marya Morevna. My father met my mother after his parents died and his three older sisters married wizards. The two got married. One day, my mother had to go away and entrusted my father to not open the castle dungeon. Unfortunately, curiosity got the better of Dad and he opened it up, where he found the immortal Koschei. Koschei asked for water, which Dad gave to him. After Koschei had twelve buckets of water, he escaped and took Mom away. After Dad caught Koschei, Koschei killed him. But Dad was brought back to life by his sisters' husbands. They told him to get Baba Yaga's magic horse. Dad received the horse, slew Koschei, and rescued Mom. I have been living pretty good with my parents. I live here with them and my younger brother Anatoly. Anatoly attends the school too. He wants to be like Mom, while I want to be like Dad. I am quite an adventurous girl, and I like it here at Ever After High. I love exploring the castle dungeons, which I do at night since that's when it's the most fun. I'm actually nocturnal - I only sleep for four hours a day, three of which are during the day. I take classes early in the night, which is somewhat unusual - not many students take night classes. It's especially hard being a princess in a night class since people don't think it's proper for princesses to be attending night classes. I get along well with my roommate Viorica even though we have very little in common. Viorica is a girly girl, while I am more of a tomboy. I am very much a Royal, since I love adventuring and all that other stuff. I don't even mind being killed, because I know that somehow I'll be brought back to life. Trivia *The name Anastasia means "resurrection", referring to the resurrection of her father Ivan Tsarevich. *Anastasia occasionally goes by Stasya. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Erica Mendez, who voices Sailor Uranus in the Viz dub of Sailor Moon. Category:Females Category:Royals Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:The Death of Koschei the Deathless Category:Russian